The Next Generation of Konoha
by Sakura Kaijuu
Summary: Well...Naruto and Sakura are married with a daughter...And Shikamaru and Ino have a son and a daughter. And all three of these kids are at the Academy. This could be interesting...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
A/N: Hee hee hee...I just got this idea for a fanfic. It takes place when all of the original characters are about 33. There is reference to ShikaIno and NaruSaku in here, but it's not primarily about them...Muahaha...Read and find out.  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu  
  
*~*  
  
"Papa!" Shikamaru was rudely woken up by his two children. "Papa!"  
  
"Ugh..." he opened his eyes to see his seven-year-old son in his face.  
  
"Papa, Mama says that if you don't get up right now she's going to leave you." As Shikamaru moved the little boy and sat up, the boy asked, "What's Mama talking about? Does it mean she's going to visit Miss Sakura?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Kiyoshi..." Shikamaru yawned and got out of bed. "Go tell your mother that I'm up." He started towards the bathroom when he noticed his older daughter. "Yes, Saeko?"  
  
"Papa, why don't you ever get up?" the nine-year-old girl asked sincerely.  
  
"Because I like to enjoy the simple things in life, like sleeping. Go eat your breakfast."  
  
She shrugged, "Okay."  
  
*~*  
  
Ino sighed in exasperation. 'That man...' she thought. She knew that she would never really understand him, but why couldn't he just get up in the morning? She placed a box of cereal, two bowls, two spoons and some milk on the table. She smiled as her youngest child came into the kitchen.  
  
"Papa said he's up. Does that mean you won't go visit Miss Sakura today?" Kiyoshi took his place at the table and waited for his mother to pour the cereal and the milk. According to the family rule, you weren't allowed to pour things like milk and cereal by yourself until you were eight years old. Which meant that Saeko had been allowed to for the past year and a half.  
  
"Where is your dad?" Ino looked at the kitchen door. It opened, but only Saeko entered.  
  
"Papa's in the bathroom," Saeko said simply after glancing at her mother's annoyed expression. The nine-year-old girl prepared her breakfast and started munching.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Shikamaru entered the kitchen, yawning. "Good morning," he grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. He tried to kiss his wife, but she simply glared at him. He sighed and took a bite out of his toast. Women were so troublesome.  
  
He was wearing a mesh shirt and pants with bandages from the middle of his shins down to his ankles. He would put on his small jacket and chuunin flack before he left. "Um...So what's going on today, Kiyoshi?"  
  
"Um...I think we're learning about how to throw shuriken!" he answered excitedly. He had his father's unruly hair and his mother's round, blue eyes. His father was already teaching Kiyoshi how to pull it back into the ponytail that the Nara men traditionally wore. He was dressed in a simple cream colored shirt with a single thick, blue stripe on it and a pair of dark blue shorts. "Right, Saeko?"  
  
"How would I know?" Saeko replied. "I'm two years older than you and I'm not in your class." While most of Saeko's looks came directly from her mother, her eyes were the same gray-hazel as her father's. She wore her hair down and shoulder-length and wore a white three-quarter length sleeve shirt that had the symbol of a cherry blossom on the center in a deep pink that was almost red along with several bracelets on both of her wrists. She wore black pants that reached to the middle of her shins. "We're doing Kawarimi."  
  
"That's great," Ino smiled as she shoved her husband into a chair. Ever since she had cut her hair off in a "rage" when she was twelve, she had left it short and it was in a bun. She had long since stopped wearing the outfit of her gennin days and now sported a fishnet shirt and long, dark blue coat, along with the three-quarter length pants that so many of the ninja wore. She still wore her leaf plate at her waist, and rarely wore her chuunin vest. Ino glanced at the clock and saw that her children would be late for school if they didn't leave now. "Kiyoshi, Saeko, I'll see you after school. I think. If your papa and I aren't here, what are you supposed to do?"  
  
"Call Miss Sakura and Naruto-nii-san and ask them if we can go to their house," Saeko answered automatically. She stood up and dragged her little brother towards the door. "Bye Mama. Bye Papa." Kiyoshi waved.  
  
"Bye kids," Ino finally sat down at the table next to Shikamaru.  
  
"Later guys," Shikamaru called from the table. He looked at his wife and smiled. Or smirked. It was always hard to tell with him. Then he kissed her lightly and stood up. "I hate to say this, but we've gotta leave now if we're going to be on time."  
  
She groaned and stood up again. It seemed like she spent her whole life on her feet.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura shook her daughter lightly, "Kiku. Kiku, get up."  
  
The little girl groaned. "But Mama..."  
  
"No, Kiku. Up," Sakura was unfazed by the nine-year-old's complaints and whining. She pulled the covers off her and took them with her when Kiku still refused to rise.  
  
"Mama..." she complained.  
  
"Up," Sakura repeated, taking the blankets with her as she left the room. Sakura, like Ino, no longer wore the outfit she had worn as a gennin. She had on a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue pants that ended a little past her knees. Her hair was still short and she still wore her hitai-ate as a headband. She headed towards her own bedroom. "Naruto!" she yelled.  
  
He jumped. "Wha? What? Where's the fire?" he asked stupidly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Naruto, it's time to get up. I swear...you and Kiku are exactly alike..."  
  
He rubbed his eyes, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult..." He noticed the bundle in her arms. "You took her blankets away again?"  
  
"Of course I did. I'd like to see you get her up!" she retorted. She headed off to the kitchen, leaving her husband and daughter to get cleaned up and dressed on their own.  
  
*~*  
  
Kiku was the first to appear for breakfast. She yawned as she sat down and her mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's spiky, blond hair, but still had Sakura's bangs. Fortunately she hadn't inherited her mother's large forehead. Sakura was grateful for that. She didn't want her daughter to go through the same teasing as she had. All other aspects of Kiku's features came from her mother.  
  
"Mama, where are my blankets today?" Kiku poured syrup onto her pancakes and took a bite.  
  
"You can find them when you get home," Sakura replied.  
  
Kiku rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She wore her hair in two spiky pigtails at the base of her neck, held with two blue hair ties that matched the seven or eight bracelets on her wrists. She wore a light blue, long sleeved shirt with a dark blue, spaghetti strap shirt over it along with a pair of loose, khaki three-quarter length pants.  
  
Naruto wandered into the kitchen, still trying to fight off sleep. His hair was still in the same, spiky disarray it had always been in, and he placed his head protector on the table. "Hi..." he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek, taking his plate at the same time.  
  
Over the years he had changed what he wore very often. But after all of team seven became jounin at the age of 21, Naruto settled on the traditional baggy, blue body suit with his lower legs wrapped in bandages topped with his jounin vest. When Naruto turned 25 and Kiku turned one, Tsunade had announced that Naruto was the new Hokage. For the most part his look had stayed the same, but now he wore a cloak similar to Yondaime's most of the day. He sat eating his breakfast and watched his daughter carefully, "Kiku, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I think sensei said something about Kawarimi," she replied with her mouth full.  
  
"Kiku, don't talk with your mouth full," Sakura scolded her gently.  
  
She swallowed, "Sorry. What're you doing today?"  
  
"I'm doing survival training with my students," Sakura was washing dishes. "And then I'm visiting Tsunade-sama."  
  
"And I have my own brats to deal with..." Naruto shut his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Kiku took her plate to her mother. "I'm leaving now. Bye Mama, bye Papa."  
  
"Later kiddo," Naruto ruffled her hair as she passed him.  
  
"Remember to find your blankets when you get home," Sakura reminded her. Kiku groaned as she picked up her bag and left for school.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Hmm...it's a kind of long chapter, and I know that nothing really happened, but it needed a set up. And yeah, I made Naruto the Hokage...cuz he would be by then. And everybody knows that Tsunade's gonna give him the Hokageship (Yeah I did make that up. Who cares?).  
  
So I have Shikamaru and Ino with Saeko and Kiyoshi (a girl and a boy, just like Shikamaru wanted) and Naruto and Sakura with Kiku. I was going to have more characters, but I realized that that would be too many characters and I'd lose track of whose personality belonged to who. If you want you can go to for an insight into my head. As well as bad Naruto doodles. And my bad handwriting. I've been using this piece of paper to write down everything important about this fic for the past two days. I love sharpies, don't you?  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Definitely don't own Naruto…

A/N: Whee! Recapness! NaruSaku, ShikaIno -- married with kids. NaruSaku Kiku (9), ShikaIno Saeko (9) and Kiyoshi (7). That's it. Oh, and Naruto is the Hokage, cuz Naru, Saku, Shika, and Ino are all 33 years old. I think I have a few spoilers for manga chapters 150(ish) plus. Just Itachi and Tsunade there. And some stuff about Akatsuki. That's all I really have to say. Oh, that and there'll be some plot progression in this chapter.

I appreciate the reviews that you guys have given on this story, however, I like the name Kiku. And so her name will stay Kiku. So, sorry greeneydgrl74.

-- Sakura Kaijuu

"No, Kiku," Iruka scolded. He was now 47 years old, and still an instructor at the academy. They were beginning Kawarimi, and Kiku was failing miserably at it. They were beginning by simply switching places with a chair quickly enough to keep Iruka from hitting them with a simple wooden rod.

Kiku cringed. This was her least favorite part of class. She hated the fact that the rest of the class was staring at her. She started to turn red. "Sorry, sensei," she whispered.

Iruka's expression softened slightly. "Sit down now, Kiku. Next," he called. As she sat, he half watched her. He was reminded of the part of Naruto no one ever saw. The part that was always disappointed, and the part that Naruto pretended not to have.

Kiku usually sat alone. She wasn't very good at making friends, mainly because she knew that most people only wanted to be her friend because her father was the Hokage. Today, however, someone had decided to sit with her. It was Saeko, Ino's daughter. It was Saeko's turn to attempt Kawarimi, and she did it perfectly. She sat down next to Kiku.

"Kiku, you need to stop worrying about what the teacher tells you," Saeko patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I know, but it's so hard," Kiku looked down and rubbed her eyes. "I want my Papa…"

By this time the rest of the class had finished it was almost noon. "You may go to lunch. Be back by one o'clock," Iruka announced. There was a mad rush for the door, and Saeko and Kiku were in the middle of it.

"Hold on," Saeko slowed Kiku down. "I have to get my brother or my mom will be mad."

They stopped by one of the junior classes and Saeko led Kiku in. The teacher, a male chuunin, glanced over at the door. His class had just broken for lunch, and he was grateful to see Saeko. "Kiyoshi!" he called.

The black-haired boy stood up and ran over to his sister, "Saeko! You came to get me!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "This is more trouble than it's worth."

Kiku smiled a little, "Come on, Kiyoshi. Today we're going to see my papa."

Kikyoshi's eyes widened in excitement. "REALLY? We're going to see the Hokage?" He started jumping up and down excitedly. Saeko sighed in exasperation and dragged her brother out of the classroom and Kiku followed, giggling a little.

"So why are we going to see Naruto-nii-san?" Saeko's arm was practically being pulled out of its socket as Kiyoshi tried to hurry the two older girls through the academy's halls.

"I feel like eating lunch with him today. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Kiku was smiling. She was glad that Saeko treated her normally. Most people treated her like a glass doll that would break if someone looked at her wrong. She wanted to be normal.

Kiyoshi looked around at his sister in horror. "You better go! If you don't…I don't know what I'll do!"

Saeko rolled her eyes again, "Kiyoshi. We're going to go. But it's not like you don't see Naruto-nii-san every couple of days anyway."

He looked up at Kiku, "Will he let me wear his hat?"

She laughed, "I don't know. I've never asked him if I could wear the hat."

The three of them had reached the front doors of the school. Kiku looked around with a worried look on her face. Saeko noticed this and looked around. There was no one there. "What's up?"

"Usually there's someone here to get me at lunch time…" Kiku looked confused. This was true. Most days Kiku ate lunch in the classroom with Saeko, but on days when she did leave the classroom, Ebisu was always there to lead her to her destination. She had a sneaking suspicion that Iruka kept a closer eye on her than the other students by her father's orders. "Where's Ebisu-sensei?"

"I dunno," Saeko couldn't see the ninja anywhere. "Let's just go. It's not that far."

Kiku shrugged and led the way to the Hokage's office.

Naruto's desk was buried with paperwork. He had been Hokage for eight years, and he still had no concept of organization. There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Hiro, a chuunin that had been hired to a secretary-like position. He was carrying another stack of papers. "Sir, Jiraiya-sama is here." Hiro set the stack on a chair next to the desk.

"Hmm…" Naruto muttered. He rubbed his temples. "He can come in…"

"Yes, sir," Hiro bowed and left the room.

Moments later an elderly man with long, white, spiky hair entered the room. He smiled, "Hey, Naruto…How are you doing?" Jiraiya was now 71 years old and still the same, energetic, perverted guy he'd always been.

Naruto smirked and looked up at him, "Fine, Ero-sennin. What brings you here?"

"Not such good news," Jiraiya's smile fell off his face.

The blond man became alert at once. "What is it?"

"I've received word from an anonymous source that there some missing nin have plans to kidnap Kiku," he replied gravely.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. Suddenly he started tearing through the papers that covered his desk, throwing everything aside, looking for a clock. Unable to find it he practically ran from his office, hoping beyond hope that Kiku was safe and at the academy.

Kiku was laughing and Kiyoshi was still pulling at Saeko's arms. It was a beautiful, sunny day. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. They headed towards the Hokage's office.

Saeko stopped. "Something's wrong…" she pulled Kiyoshi closer to her.

Two ninja dressed in black, their faces masked, jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the children. "Damn right something's wrong…" one of them hissed.

Kiku squeaked and moved closer to Saeko. Saeko's eyes widened as she squeezed her little brother tightly. Kiyoshi watched the nin with a confused look on his face. The nin grabbed the three of them and started to make their way out of the village quickly, jumping from rooftop to rooftop soundlessly.

"Shit shit shit!" Naruto shouted, trying to get to the academy as quickly as possible.

He skidded to a halt in front of the school and hurried inside, trying to make himself look a little more dignified. He stopped at Iruka's classroom and peeked inside. "Iruka-sensei? Do you know where Kiku is?"

Iruka looked up at the Hokage. "No…I don't. I thought she was on her way to your office. Where's Ebisu? I know I called him."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he fell to his knees. He held his head in his hands. "Oh God…"

"What is it?" Iruka was worried about his former pupil. "What's wrong with Kiku?"

"Jiraiya came to my office a few minutes ago…" Naruto mumbled. "With news that some missing nin were planning on kidnapping Kiku…"

"What about Ebisu?" Iruka insisted.

"Ebisu's out on a mission today. He wouldn't have gotten the call," Naruto lifted his head. He wore an expression that displayed some hysteria. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Iruka was confused. The kidnapping of the Hokage's daughter was not something that exactly tickled his funny bone.

"I just thought of something," Naruto grinned in a very forced way. "The mission Ebisu is on was assigned this morning while you were teaching. And the client requested Ebisu in particular. So I'm starting to wonder how well planned this kidnapping was."

"What are you going to do?" Iruka watched the Hokage carefully.

Naruto stood up and sighed. "First I'm going to find Sakura. Then I'll get Kakashi, the pervert and the old lady to help me decide what to do."

"If I find anything out, I'll let you know," he replied.

"Thanks, sensei," the blond man smiled and left the classroom, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

The nin were a good mile or two outside of the village before they stopped. They put the three children down and studied them. One looked at the other. "Which one is the Hokage's daughter?"

"Not that one," the other replied, pointing at Kiyoshi. "Why'd you grab him?"

"No duh he's not the Hokage's daughter," the first one rolled his eyes. "I grabbed him because we couldn't leave him there. It would be providing a witness, dumbass."

"Good point. Should we kill him?" the second ninja pulled out a kunai and looked at his partner.

"No!" the first man took the kunai. "We weren't hired for killing. We wait until we deliver all three children to Itachi-sama. And then maybe he'll let us kill the other two."

Kiku and Saeko had been listening to this conversation with their mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. As soon as they had started talking about Kiyoshi, Saeko held her brother tighter than ever, until he almost cried out in pain.

The girls exchanged a look that said simply, "What are we going to do?"

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. Cheesy sound effects rock. But anyway. I told you that there would be plot development. I guess I'm involving Shika, Ino, Naru, and Saku more than I thought I would. Whatever. Doesn't matter. So now we've got the little 'uns kidnapped for (dun dun dun) Itachi! I have taken further liberties with the story and have made Itachi the leader of the Akatsuki. Cuz who knows what would really happen in 21 years. It IS a long time. So…later.

-- Sakura Kaijuu


End file.
